Jumping Off Cliffs
by twiceasbold
Summary: Jacob imprints on a free spirit who enjoys adrenaline rushes. Just a fun little one-shot.


Title: Jumping Off Cliffs

I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, the way my toes curled around the edges of the cool rock, and, most importantly, I loved the idea that if I leaned just a few inches forward, I would topple down into the icy waves raging below.

This cliff was heaven on earth.

"Adrianna! What the hell are you doing? Get back here and help me!" My mother yelled from the car and her voice startled me so much that I very nearly _did_ tumble right into the water. I steadied myself and spun to face her, a laugh escaping my lips as I did.

"_What _are you _doing_?"

My mother was holding one corner of the map tightly with her fist while the rest of it blew around her face and the other map was kept from escaping with the wind by her foot stamped firmly on top of it, leaving her legs spread nearly into the splits. I knew I should help, but I decided to take a few extra seconds to snap a picture with my cell phone.

"Very funny," She cooed, her dark hair sticking to her lip-gloss. "That better not end up on facebook." Mom warned, thrusting the large map into my waiting hands.

See, we were on a road trip.

Our aim: Los Angeles, California.

Our location: Lost as fuck.

When we'd left home (home being Sidney, BC) we'd known what we were doing. We took the bus to Victoria, the ferry to Port Angeles, rented a car and hopped on the US 101 that was _supposed _to lead us down the coast and straight into California. Somehow, though, we'd ended up on the _110_ and onto a small Native American reservation called La Push… it had been a long day.

Not to mention the torrential downpour that had started the second we crossed the American border and had only now come to halt.

"So, it looks like we can get right back on this highway going _east_ and it'll take us back to the 101." Mom finally declared, crumpling the map into a ball and tossing it into the back seat of our rented Hyundai Santé Fe. She looked rather pleased with herself.

"Why don't we just stay here? It's pretty and I like it." I suggested, climbing up to sit on the hood of the car, pulling my sweater tight around me. Even though it was summer, this "scenic turn off" was bitter cold.

Mom walked out towards the edge of the cliff, her arms crossed over her chest, lips pursed, thinking.

"No way." She finally decided. "I trekked all the way to America, I'm not leaving until I see California."

"Trekked all the way?" I mimicked, rolling my eyes. "We're barely a 100 miles from home."

She gave a snort and kicked a rock over the edge. "Regardless, California or bust."

I laughed, sliding down the car until my feet reached the ground. "Fine, but can we at least stop to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"How the hell am I supposed to find a restaurant when I can't even find Oregon?" I let out another chuckle and gestured with my hand to the passenger side.

"I'll drive this time."

.::::.

Seth had become the only pack member I could stand. All the others watched me nervously, carefully, waiting for that last little shred of sanity to snap.

Bella was getting married tomorrow and I felt like I was walking on pins and needles. But Seth didn't notice. He just chattered happily as we waited in line to order our food at McDonald's.

"So, then Sam said that it didn't matter that I had an exam the next day, I still had to patrol. I ended up making a 34; I'm gonna have to retake History."

"That's cool." I mumbled absentmindedly, trying to decide if I was going to the wedding or not. On the one hand, I couldn't bear it, but on the other, could I stand not to? I sighed and stepped closer to the cashier when a gust of wind blew what little hair I had across my forehead; I looked to the door as a reflex.

And then my heart stopped.

The girl was average: medium build, light brown hair, dark blue eyes, even complexion, and maybe about 5'5. But, at the same time, she was so absolutely _un_average that I couldn't do anything other than gape at her.

She looked up at me, probably feeling uncomfortable at the ape staring at her, and her thick brown bangs covered the tops of her eyes; without thinking, I reached forward to push them out of her face and she jumped back in surprise.

"I can fix my own hair, thanks." She spoke and it sounded like a chorus of angels singing. I shook my head, not wanting her to walk away, but not knowing the words that could make her stay.

"I'm Jacob." I blurted, and her lips moved into a thin line, no doubt trying not to laugh at me. Her expression was quizzical, but there was a glint of smile in the dark orbs of her wide eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. I'm Adrianna. Are you in line?"

.:::.

Creeper boy bought me lunch, so I gave him my number.

His name was Jacob; and he was 6'7 inches of hot. Even Mom agreed, and allowed us to rent a hotel for the night so I could attend the bonfire _Jake_ had invited me to.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked for about the 5th time before Jacob got to the La Push Inn to pick me up.

"I don't know, Mom." I joked. "I heard Native Americans scalp people. They might get me." I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and reapplied my mascara.

"Oh, you're so funny." She stuck her tongue out at me and I returned the gesture, glancing in the mirror to make sure that the outfit I'd picked out looked _just right_.

It's funny, but normally I would have turned a guy like Jacob down without even thinking twice. The buff, good-looking ones always turned out to be major dicks, but something about him was different.

There was a sadness behind his brown eyes and I felt compelled to help him.

"Oh, he's here!" I cheered as I saw his beat-up Rabbit pull onto the hotel street.

"Woo!" Mom cheered unenthusiastically. "Be back by 10; we're leaving first thing in the morning and I don't want a grumpy teenager on my hands."

"What are you talking about? I'm never grumpy." I answered as I pulled on my denim jacket. I hadn't really expected dates, or cold, so my wardrobe wasn't really full of cute, warm options. I took what I could get. "Bye."

Jacob's car was warm and smelled faintly of wet dog, but I ignored it, and clicked my seatbelt into place, looking over at him expectantly. He was staring at me again.

"What do you say we skip the bonfire?" He suggested and I frowned instantly.

"I'm not having sex with you."

Jake laughed in a good-natured way and shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I just want to show you something."

"Have at it."

.:::.

I took her to the cliffs; she loved it.

"Forget California, this must be the best view in all of America." Adrianna mused, her hands held out to either side of her as she toed the border of the cliff. I sat further back, watching carefully to make sure she didn't teeter to far to one side.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

She looked up at me as slow, evil grin spread across her face. "Would you dive in after me if I fell?"

"Of course." I started to stand now, worried that her thoughts might have turned to ones of danger. _Didn't want another Bella escapade_.

"_Really?"_ She lifted one foot off the ground, letting it dangle off the rim. "Why?"

"Be careful." I pleaded. "That water's cold."

"Even more reason you should just let me drown if I fell." She was testing me, I could tell, but I wasn't sure how I should respond so I just went with honesty.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not that kind of person." I'm more the _save the world from vampires_ type, I thought to myself, wondering how she was going to take the werewolf news. I didn't know her well enough yet to even guess.

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with me?" Adrianna asked, feigning disappointment. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Nope; you aren't special." _Actually, you mean more to me than anything. _Her face fell to a pout and she twirled on her toe just centimeters from the brim of rock face.

Sam's howl in the distance caused her to jump and she lost her footing, rocks crumbling around her ankles as she began to fall.

.:::.

Jacob caught me, only barely, before I fell to my death in the freezing water below. I don't know how he got to me so fast but I was damn happy that he did.

He pulled me away from the edge and I wrapped my arms around his midsection, breathing heavy. "Oh, shit, thank you." I rambled, thanking him profusely.

I was shaking and he held me tight, his arms warming and comforting me at the same time. I looked up into his eyes and realized that I didn't need to jump off that cliff to know what falling felt like; Jacob could show me just fine.

His lips found their way to mine and I didn't fight it in the least… maybe he would get a little action tonight.


End file.
